Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $7\dfrac{2}{4}+11\dfrac{3}{10} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {7} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} + {11} + {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {7} + {11} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} + {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=18 + {\dfrac{2}{4}} + {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 18 + {\dfrac{1}{2}} + {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 18+\dfrac{5}{10}+\dfrac{3}{10}$ Add the fractions: $= 18+\dfrac{8}{10}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 18\dfrac{8}{10}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 18\dfrac{4}{5}$